Choosing between family and love of your life
by 7kassie8
Summary: Amelie gives Shand the chance of going back in time and saving his sister from the fire and have a happy childhood he never got he immdently agrees but Amelie does not tell him the cost of this and the cost is he has to lose Claire. Choosing between having your family back or the love of your life can be avery tricky desicion.
1. Amelie's Offer

**Shane's P.O.V:**

I was standing in front of Amelie's desk as she had a propsition or something from what Claire told me. Amelie looked up at me and smiled her blond hair was tied in a queen like bun and she wore a ghost white suit.

"Ahhhh... your here"

"Yes. What did you want me for?"

"I can give you your family back"

"What do you mean?" I snapped with anger in my voice

"Exactly what I said. You can have your sister your mother and father back."

"Is this some sort of joke"

" I think you know by now I do not joke"

I nodded.

"I can send you back to the night of the fire. Only you are able to save your sister and and her friends will be caught and you and your whole family may leave town."

"Is there a catch?" I asked.

Amelie smiled and shook her head "There is no catch at all"

"ok" I answered

"So I am assuming you want to go back to the night of the fire and save your sister and family?"

"Yes!" I screamed.

Amelie smiled and then snapped her fingers and from a side door came Myrnin and a big glass box that looked like a phone booth or something.

"All you need to do is step into this box and I will send you back" Amelie said

I nodded and stepped inside and then everything went black. But I was happy because at least i'll get to see my sister, mum and dad again and we could be happy again.

Only I didn't realise at the time that this was a big mistake.


	2. Fire

**The night of the fire Shane's P.O.V.:**

"Shane!" I heard Alyssa screamed. I was outside her bedroom door I smashed it open and there she was curled up on her bed I ran to her and picked her up.

I ran outside where both my parents, Micheal and Eve were everyone looked shocked and scared there were firefighters trying to put out the fire and there she was Monica and her friends smiling while playing with a lighter.

Then the police showed up and they ran straight to Monica and her friends and handcuffed them and put them into the police car and drove off. _Good._

Was all I could think of. I put Alyssa down and my parents, Micheal and Eve came and hugged me and Alyssa. The paramedics made sure me and Lyss were ok. Then the Amelie the founder turned up and walked towards us.

"Hello, I am Amelie the founder. I am incredibly sorry for this I will see to it that she is punished after all I am much powerful than her father I can assure you. Anyway I want to tell you that you may leave town and...move on to be happy."

"Thankyou founder" my mum said in disbelieve

"It's alright she smiled then turned to leave but then she turned around and said

"May I speak with young Shane Collins for a minute?"

"Yes ok" My dad said and I walked with Amelie to her car and she made sure we were out of earshot before she spoke

"How are you finding this?"

"Ermmm...ok I feel happy that I manged to save my sister and how do you know about...you know?"

"Oh I am aware what you are talking about and to answer you question. When we were speaking in my office and I gave you this chance. Once you were sent here I erased everything that had happened after the fire everyone lost their memory apart from you and me"

Was she saying what I think she was saying

"What...what happend to Claire?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Ahhh...young miss Danvers yes she lost her memory when I erased the town she is know back with her parents in her town"

I was shocked and really angry

"Why didn't you tell me that was the cost to save my sister?"

"Well...I thought that it was plainly obvious that was the cost for this"

"Well...it wasn't. Send me back. Send me back to Claire"

"I'm afraid that is impossible as Myrnin does not have that...contraption anymore that sent you here you are stuck here now forever"

"I can't believe I agreed to this...just tell me this will I ever meet Claire?"

"I do not know we shall wait and see" And before I could say anything else she got into her limo and drove off.

My friends and family came over to me we said our goodbyes and then drove off out of town. All I could think about was will I ever meet Claire again.

* * *

**The next chapter will be 1 year later when Shane and Alyssa come back to Morganville**


	3. AN! PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION AN!**

**I have just gone back to school today i'm currently in year 10 right now. And it's been a lot of stressto find the right classess for everybody in my form and year. Basically i'm saying it will start to be getting hard for me to continue writing my fanfix's and studying but I will update when I can I promise I might be able to this weekend but I just wanted to let you guys know that's all **

**I'll update soon I promise till then bye 7kassie8 xxx**


	4. I've found her

**Shane's P.O.V:**

Me and Alyssa were back in Morganville and have been for a few months...and guess what i've finally met Claire again we're not dating or anything she has become close friends with Alyssa at college and she comes over alot and studies with her. We are living at the Glass house with Micheal and Eve and me,Alyssa,Claire,Eve and Micheal have become close friends and i'm hoping that one day i'll get the chance to kiss Claire and be together again.

There's a knock on the door.

I go to answer it and there stood Claire (as usaul) I invited her inside and she dissapeared upstairs to find Lyss to go over something with her. I went back to playing my game of killing zombies. A few hours pass and finally Claire, Eve and Alyssa appear talking about ball Amelie is holding tomorrow night

"Eveyone has to go" Claire said

"I know" Lyss said

"What happens if she kills us?...What if this is a plan to get rid of the humans in Morganville?...Could it be a trap?...Oh god it's a trap we're all going to die!" Eve cried being as dramtic as she usaully was I sighed and rolled my eyes Claire did the same and then said to Eve

"Eve...clam down nothing like that is going to happen I promise"

"Oh thank god" Eve said realived

"What are we going to wear?" Alyssa asked

"oooh...I know if Claire comes over 1 or 2 hours before the ball I could do yours and Claire's hair and make-up and if you or Claire don't have anything to wear I could lend you something out of my wardrobe"

Alyssa and Claire were about to answer when I butted in

"Eve don't give them to wear anything out of your wardrobe cause not only does it hold gothy scary stuff from buffy the vampire slayer but also it leads to fuking Narnia"

Claire and Lyss laughed thier heads off and Eve turned to me and glared and gave me the finger

"Fuck you Collins...you think your soooo funny"

I just shrugged

"So what do you think?" Eve asked Claire and Lyss

"What about?...the Narnia wardrobe or the gothy stuff form buffy the vampire slayer" Claire asked still laughing

"don't start Danvers...no what I said before about you coming over before the ball"

"Yes i'll come over see you guys tomorrow" Claire left and as soon as the door shut Eve and Alyssa came over to me and wacked me over the head

"OW...what was that for?" I asked suprised

"Isn't it obvious?" Eve asked in disbelieve

"What?"

"That you and Claire really like eachover" Alyssa said

I stared at them with my mouth open

"You should've asked her to the ball" Eve said

"Why? i'm not going"

"Urrr...yes you are you haven't got a choice"

I sighed in frustration

"Fine. I'll ask her when she comes round tomorrow ok?"

Eve and Lyss nodded just as Micheal came in the front door he had to work extra hours at JT'S the music store where he gives private guitar lessons

"Ask who what?" he asked

"Nothing I quickly said as Eve opened her mouth I thenwent upstairs to bed.

The ball:

Claire came round I asked her as I asnwered the door

"hey Claire you know that the ball thing is on tonight?"

"Yep"

"I was waundering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Sure"

"ok cool" we both smiled and then she went upstairs. I had a quick shower and changed into a grey suit with a black tie and white convere's I waited at the bottom of the stairs and Micheal soon joined me we were talking about different stuff when suddenly all 3 girls appeared at the top of the stairs the came down one behind the other.

Eve was wearing a blood red form fitting dress along with matching 5-inch heels and was wearing her usaul amount of make-up she had her short black hair nicely straightend.

Alyssa was wearing a knee high light blue strapless dress, with matching 2-inch heels she was wearing a little more make-up than usaul and her brown curly hair looked amazing than ever before as it flowed well while she walked

But Claire...looked the most gorgeous one out of the 3 she was wearing a long black- strapless dress that fittend her perfect...she had 4-inch heels on and her chestunt colour hair was put up in a bun with her side fringe hanging down she was wearing make-up...Claire hardly wore make-up but it made her look older than 16. Me and Mike stood there like idiots just staring but then Eve snapped her fingers to get our attention

"Urr...guys coming or what?"

Me and Mike nodded and we all walked to Micheal's car and dorve to the ball. When we got there, there were all the people from Morganville...even the vamps were playing nice for a change. Oh I forgot to mention Monica is on community service she has to clean the streets for 5 years...it was that or death sentence.

Everybody was dancing when suddenly Amelie pulled me to one side and whispered in a low voice

"I know how you can get miss Danvers back"

"What?...How?...When?"

"You must kiss her as soon as the clock strikes tweleve otherwise you will never have life back they way you wanted it in the first place that's why I organised this ball to help you"

"Your telling the truth this time"

"yes...I am I swere"

I nodded and went to find Claire we danced and talked and then suddenly the clock stroke tweleve and I bent low to Claire and whisperd

"I've wanted to do this for a long time"

"What?"

I kissed her and she kissed me back there were cheers from around the room and then suddenly the kiss stopped and I felt like I was falling...and it felt like it would never ever stop...

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry guys I left you at a cliffhanger I just couldn't help myself hoped you enjoyed it I know it's simlar to my other story "best friends brother" but I prefered it in this one as I do in "best friends brother**


	5. Dreams and Decisions

**This is the last chapter hope you like it**

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V.:**

I woke up screaming and then I realised I was in Claire's room in her bed and Claire was probely fast asleep but woke up when she heard me scream

"Shane?...Shane what's wrong?"

I looked at her

"Just a dream" I answered _Was it a dream or did it really happend because it just felt so real _then Claire's cell started ringing she answered it

"Hello?...oh hi wha...um...yeah of course he's right here" Claire passed me her phone and mouthed _Amelie _

I took the phone off her and walked out into the hallway

"Hello"

"Hello did you enjoy your dream sequnce?"

"How?...what?...I'm confused"

"Well I knew for years and years how much you missed your sister and I thought if I gave you a dream sequnce of how life would've been if Alyssa did not die"

"Oh"

"So...did you like it?...do you want that life back because I can give it back if you want it"

I knew the answer straight away "No" I said with complete confidence

"No?...but I thought that is what you've always wanted"

"No I always thought that is what I wanted but know I know that's it's Claire I've always wanted...I won't have my family back if I can't have Claire either"

"Ok very well Shane have it your way" and with that she hung up I walked back into Claire's room to give Claire her phone back I opened her door and I saw her stood there with tears in her eyes I ran to her

"Hey...hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just I heard the conversation between you and Amelie and what you said do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it ever since I met you I had this weird feeling inside of me that made me want to give anything up apart from you to have my family back and when the chance came I denied it because I know I can't have you"

"How...how do you know that?" trust Claire to ask that question

"it's a long story...look it's what 3am let's get some sleep i'll tell you later on ok"

She just nodded we got back into bed and Claire fell straight back to sleep just before I fell asleep I was really happy and I wouldn't give Claire up for anything not even for my family.

_~~The End~~_

* * *

**Well there it is the last Chapter for this story hoped ypu enjoyed it see ya 7kassie8**


End file.
